Bittersweet
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Ciertos recuerdos nunca dejarán de torturarlo, ni siquiera ahora que todo parece haber acabado. Dean/Jo. Para Anna.


**Disclaimer: Todo de Kripke.**

**Claim: Dean/Jo.**

**Advertencia: Mención de spoilers "Swan Song", season finale.**

**Summary:** _Ciertos recuerdos nunca dejarán de torturarlo, ni siquiera ahora que todo parece haber acabado._

**Para Anna, a quien se lo había prometido**.

* * *

_To think I might not see those eyes, makes it so hard not to cry. And as we say our long goodbyes, I nearly do._

_"Run" - Snow Patrol_

**Bittersweet**

Por más que quisiera no lograba sacarse el horrible sonido de carne desgarrada y sangre salpicando el pavimento, ni los gritos de Jo. Estaba seguro de que el sonido le perseguiría todos los días de su vida, a ese punto destinada a ser demasiado tortuosa. Repasaba en su mente todo lo que había ocurrido ese día, desde que se habían despedido de Bobby y habían abordado los vehículos. Todo parecía ir bien, parecía una misión de rutina, complicada por el hecho de que eran ellos en una misión suicida en busca del Diablo.

Por supuesto, nadie hubiera podido imaginarse que Meg fuera a formar parte de la ecuación. Meg con su irritante sonrisa de suficiencia y la seguridad que destilaba su voz al indicarles que fueran a donde Lucifer. Al hacerle saber que no iba a matarla porque ella llevaba compañía.

El gruñido bajo de los perros le había hecho sudar frío, no era sencillo volver a escucharlos sin recordar lo que se sentía estar atrapado bajo esos filosos dientes que desgarraban y trituraban y destruían dejando a su lado una estela de jirones y sangre y gritos, gritos ensordecedores que ponían la piel de gallina y luego arrastraban a lo más profundo del Infierno donde el sufrimiento volvía a ocurrir, multiplicado miles de veces.

Una carta que le había hecho tener que mover toda la estrategia de golpe, y vamos, que su estrategia original no era precisamente la más brillante. Menos cuando cierto ángel se encontraba en no tenía idea donde, posiblemente lidiando con sus propios problemas. Debió haber sabido que las cosas se iban a poner funestas desde el momento en que Cas desapareció, posiblemente en alguna trampa, el que no hubiera habido trampas debió haber sonado las alarmas, no podía ser tan simple. Nunca nada era tan simple.

Caer había sido un error, una distracción, algo que sabía jamás había podido dejar que pasara. En parte no era extraño, su cuerpo se volvió rígido cuando sintió al perro más próximo respirando sobre él y cualquier conato de idea se fue de su mente.

Entonces la vió, percibió que ella había notado que ya no los seguía y se había dado la vuelta, para horror de Dean que había también visto la determinación en sus ojos cuando apuntó hacia un blanco invisible (suerte para ambos, ella debía ser una de las mejores tiradoras que conocía).

- ¡Jo, retrocede!

Pero ella no iba a escucharlo, ella simplemente no dejaba atrás a un compañero caído, no estaba dentro de lo que había aprendido. Escuchó las balas y la respiración sobre él cesó, el perro hizo un ruido indescifrable y luego nada, el silencio momentáneo se rompió cuando un segundo perro del cual nadie se había percatado se abalanzo sobre Jo.

En ese momento todo se le vino abajo. En ese momento le hubiera gustado haber podido gritar 'corre' pero ya era demasiado tarde.

En ese momento el tiempo simplemente se detuvo, se congeló por completo mientras el perro atacaba a Jo arrojando sangre y trozos de ropa y carne. Mientras el sonido se grababa en las paredes de su cerebro igual que los simbolos enoquianos estaban grabados en sus costillas. Lo demás ocurrió muy rápido, casi por instinto. La tomó en sus brazos y corrió con ella hacia el interior de la tienda mientras Sam y Ellen les cubrían la espalda disparando incansablemente.

Cuando se percató de la dimensión de la herida y la sangre que perdía a chorros se le detuvo el aliento en el pecho. Su yo inconsciente le hizo saber, de forma muy sutil que no iban a poder salir de ahí y si no lo hacían, habría condenado a Jo a morir. Cuando Bobby hizo aquella pregunta de rutina, el mundo se desmoronó sobre Dean, de nuevo en un mismo día.

- Es Jo... Bobby, no creo que lo logre.

Y las palabras le hicieron un nudo en la garganta, sintió el escozor de lágrimas en los ojos pero él parpadeo, recordándose a sí mismo que aún tenían mucho trabajo que hacer.

Intentó mentirse, pensar que quizás, quizás, si lograban eliminar a los perros que estaban fuera de la tienda, aún sin tener demasiado claro como, iban a poder salir. No quería reconocer que evadir a los perros sería una cosa, encontrar un hospital sería otra, mientras más tiempo pasaba, más cerca estaba Jo de morir desangrada y eso no iba a cambiar a menos que pudieran encontrar una salida en tiempo récord. Pero era en eso, en la parte negativa del plan, en la que Dean no quería pensar, no ahora mientras intentaba que su mente cooperara con algo.

Entonces Jo clavó en él sus ojos llenos de algo que resultaba incomprensible para Dean. Una seguridad que lo dejó frío mientras hablaba sobre la idea de montar una bomba para darles a ellos una oportunidad de cumplir con el cometido de aquella misión. La resignación con la que parecía tomarse el asunto de su muerte. Parecía como si hubiera estado debatiendo desde el momento en que habían visto la magnitud de la herida y hubiera concluido que deseaba que su muerte fuese importante.

- Te veré en el otro lado.

Era una promesa disfrazada de algo más simple. Una que pensaba que cumpliría mejor que la de aquella llamada jamás efectuada. Jo sonrió de forma casi imperciptible, se notaba que estaba cansada, habían pasado al menos tres horas desde el ataque y ella había perdido tanta sangre en ese tiempo que Dean sabía de forma inconsciente que no faltaba mucho para el desenlace y el pensamiento le provocó dolor.

Besar su frente fue una acción involuntaria, casi un reflejo, no pensó demasiado antes de inclinarse y presionar sus labios contra la piel aún tersa, aún tibia. Hubiera deseado poder pedirle perdón, pero las palabras simplemente no salían. Se quedaron ahí, atoradas y se disolvieron en nada mientras sus ojos se encontraron.

Los ojos más hermosos que había visto en su vida. La mirada más determinada y más indescifrable, la que había sido capaz de hacerle creer por un segundo que caería en sus brazos para luego reírse de él al rechazarlo.

Lo que estaba a punto de perder.

La noción de que en cuanto saliera de ese lugar ya no iba a volver a ver a Jo Harvelle le sacudió como una descarga eléctrica y le provocó escozor en los ojos. La observó otra vez y entonces la besó en los labios sin mayor motivo. Y entonce lo supo. Era ella, siempre había sido ella, había intentado luchar contra su destino por tanto tiempo, había intentado alejarse de ella para no hacerle daño y ahora, la había condenado sin saber que era ella la única mujer en su vida. Punto. No había más. Jo jamás había sido la hermana pequeña, sino la compañera, la amiga, la mujer de sus sueños.

Lo había descubierto demasiado tarde.

Cuando la tienda había explotado, Dean se había echado a correr porque no podía soportarlo, sabía que si se quedaba un segundo más iba a romper en llanto y no podía darse ese lujo, no mientras el plan no se llevara a cabo.

Ahora no importaba, todo se había ido. Sam se había ido e ingenuamente, creyendo que era lo mejor, le había hecho prometer que buscaria una vida normal con Lisa, pero Dean Winchester no era una persona normal, no podía aspirar a algo que no era para él. Y en todo caso Lisa no era quien él necesitaba. Cas también se había ido, recordándole que debía elegir entre el Paraíso y la libertad, recordándole que sus errores le habían llevado a su míseria actual. A su soledad.

Aquella noche corrió, o más bien, dejó que el Impala corriera a velocidades peligrosas por carreteras olvidadas. Aquella noche luego de convencerse que la normalidad no aplicaba a su vida. Entonces se había detenido frente a los restos de la tienda donde Jo y Ellen había muerto, y se había echado a llorar.

Nunca antes la soledad había pesado tanto, nunca antes los recuerdos en su mente le habían recordado todo aquello que no quería recordar.


End file.
